fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 17/2/16
A video package of how Cesaro wins the Intercontinental Championship, Samoa Joe defeating Brock Lesnar to remain Survival World Champion and Reigns defeating Punk in the Last Man Standing match* *Another video package shows a debut of a new wrestler in Survival* Segment 1: *Corey Graves’s theme hits as he walks to the ring with cheers from the crowd* Graves: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, I AM GLAD TO INFORM YOU THAT SURVIVAL:THE ULTIMATUM WAS A HUGE SUCCESS BECAUSE ALL OF YOU MADE IT SUCCESSFUL! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! Now, let’s get back to the point. We know that Roman Reigns will challenge Samoa Joe for the Survival World Champion in 5 weeks time at Dominion of Wrestling. Thus, I will have an official contract signing of that match live right here tonight! '' ''*CM Punk’s theme hits as he walks slowly to the ring in a hoodie* Punk: Graves…..have you done enough? I should be the one facing Joe, not Reigns. You want to know why? Because of your three hooded men. You sent them didn’t you? All of these efforts just to make sure I don’t end up as champion in your show. I feel disrespected by you and all of these people who bought the tickets with their hard earned money…..wait….let me rephrase that. All of these people who bought the tickets with their dirty, foul money which they have extorted from other people’s hard earned money. You know what I want now, Graves? I want you. I want to end you and your dictatorship authority at Dominion of Wrestling. '' ''Graves: Punk, I don’t understand this hate you have on me but I clearly didn’t send any form of hooded men to interfere with your match last week. If you watched the replay, they attacked Roman Reigns as well. And you want to face me at Dominion of Wrestling? Punk, you know I am retired due to concussion related issues. I will die if I compete in another match. Punk: Screw you Graves. I don’t give a damn whether you die or not. I want you out of power. That is the last thing I will do. If I can’t finish it while living, I might have well die, trying it. *Leaves the ring* Match 1: Dean Ambrose and Apollo Crews vs John Cena and Cesaro in a Tag Team match Dean Ambrose and Apollo Crews defeats John Cena and Cesaro at 13 minutes after Ambrose pins Cesaro with Dirty Deeds. After the match, John Cena brutally attacks Ambrose and Crews with the Attitude Adjustment. ' ' Segment 2: *John Cena was seen, walking out of the arena*'' '' Tom: John, may I know why you have a change of heart after Ambrose eliminates you last week? Cena: Shut up Tom. I am sick and tired of playing the nice guy here. Hustle, Loyalty and Respect? Never Give Up? You Can’t See Me? The CeNation? THAT IS ALL OVER! Now, it’s all about word life motherf*kers! Last week, Ambrose did the unthinkable and eliminates me…...And he got what he deserves. No one eliminates John Cena. I win. Always. That is why I am offering you a small challenge. You and me at Dominion of Wrestling in 5 weeks time. Unless you are too stupid enough not to prove yourself why you are the Lunatic Fringe. I will be waiting Ambrose. Match 2: Alberto Del Rio vs Christian in a Singles match' ' Christian defeats Alberto Del Rio at 11 minutes after hitting the Killswitch. ' ' Match 3: Kurt Angle vs Sheamus in a Singles match Sheamus defeats Kurt Angle at 25 minutes after a tight match which Sheamus hits a Brogue Kick to win. Segment 3: *Debut of the mystery wrestler* The arena remains in total silence as they await the debut of the mystery wrestler. *Daniel Bryan’s theme hits and the crowd go wild as Bryan appears on the stage and walking towards the ring* Bryan: It does feel good to be at Survival after spending a month or two at Chaos. The atmosphere sure feel different. The reason why I am here is not because I don’t like wrestling in Chaos. I love Chaos but I feel I need a challenge so I decided to come to Survival and test my survival skills among the roster here. On that note, I am issuing an open challenge at Dominion of Wrestling to face me. Whoever wish to challenge me, come out right now so we don’t need to wait for 5 weeks to see who is it. '' ''The arena remains quiet as Bryan awaits for someone to come out.'' '' Bryan: Oh well, we have to wait until next week then. *starts to go out of the ring* *GONGGGG* *Undertaker’s theme hits as the arena starts to darken with fogs* Undertaker looked at Bryan and points at the Dominion of Wrestling sign before leaving Main event: Roman Reigns vs Dolph Ziggler in a Singles match Roman Reigns wins by DQ at 15 minutes when Samoa Joe attacks Reigns with the championship belt before hitting the Muscle Buster. ''' '''Joe: Reigns, it’s a good thing you are facing me next. BECAUSE I CAN’T WAIT TO PROVE TO THE WHOLE WORLD THAT YOU ARE THE WEAKEST SAMOAN IN YOUR FAMILY AT THE BIGGEST STAGE OF PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING! The show ends with Joe posing over Reigns with his championship title.